Separation isn't always best
by shar1234
Summary: Tweedle Separation fic


**Choices **

A/N: I do not own anything the characters are the work of CP Coulter. I also do not own glee.

Ch.1

After Hell Night I find myself waking up in a hospital bed. There's no one else in the room but me. The walls are light pink and the sheets are white it looks like the typical hospital. I see the door open and there are my parents standing in the door way with tears in their eyes. They see that I am okay but there still crying which could only mean one thing. I scream out "Where is Ethan?" They calm me down and tell me that Ethan is in the room across the hall. They tell me that he is in a coma and it's then that my heart breaks. My twin brother, my best friend, and the only person who truly understands me are in a coma and I am alone. This realization hits me like a ton of bricks. My days in the hospital are spent in Ethan's bed. I didn't want us to be separated ever again. However even though I thought that it sounded reasonable our parents disagreed. They came in Ethan's room on a Sunday night and told me that me staying here wasn't healthy and that school started back tomorrow and that I had to go back. I knew they were right school was important. Leaving Ethan behind was the saddest thing I had ever done. After a month of crying and not sleeping it seemed Windsor had finally decided that I needed cheering up so they all tried to help in their own ways. Logan came over and we played video games or went out for coffee. Kurt even baked me a special batch of cookies.

Dwight and I had started hanging around a lot more. He's the one person in Windsor that knew what I was going through. We would sit and talk and more than once he would fall asleep in the bed that was meant to be Ethan's. Ethan had never slept in it being that we slept together because we didn't want to be apart while we slept. However one night when Dwight was there I had a dream that Ethan's monitor flat-lined. I woke up crying and I forgot that Dwight was there but he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back to sleep. When I woke up I noticed we were both lying down and my head was on Dwight's chest. I had never been that close to anyone but Ethan. It felt off and weird for it not to be him. After a week the nightmares got more frequent to one or two a week. Dwight hadn't told anyone about my nightmares. We decided that because he spent so much time in my room that he should just move in. So on moving day he lined the doors and window sills with rock salt and then he made his bed.

Ch. 2

A Year Later

Ethan's POV

I awoke from my deep sleep and in my sleep all I had been thinking about is Evan and if he was okay or not. My heart broke when I awoke to find him not there. We had done everything together. There was never one moment in our lives that had been separate. So when I awoke and saw only my parents I felt like someone had taken my heart and smashed it in to a million pieces. I saw my parents on the phone they must be calling Evan (like he still cares about me it's been a year I'm sure I'm as good to him as last year's Versace is to Kurt and Reed.) So when Evan showed up an hour later holding hands with Dwight I lost it. I started crying and he thought it was in pain. He even had the nerve to try to climb in my bed I pushed him out. If he thinks that he can come back and act like he never left he has another thing coming.

Evan's POV

I don't get what Ethan's problem is when I come in to check on him and he's super cold to me. He's never refused for me to lie next to him and comfort him. I don't know if it was the fact that Dwight was holding my hand or what. However while we are talking about that it was nothing he's the one that did it and he did it as a way to comfort me. We are just friends. We aren't best friends because that is a title saved only for Ethan if he will ever want to be that again. I guess maybe we should all have a heart to heart maybe that's what's best at this point.

Dwight's POV

I knew that this wouldn't be permanent I knew that but if I knew this than why am I crying and why does it hurt? I know why I have felt alone most of my life and sure the Windsor boys treat me like I am normal and one of them I don't have a best friend. Reed has Kurt and David has Wes. Who do I have? The thing is my best friend was my brother before he passed. So when Evan needed someone to be that for them I was happy he chose me because it made me feel normal for once in my life. Now that Ethan is awake I am sure that I am about to lose Ethan as my best friend sure we will go back to being friends. I just know that Evan won't choose me over Ethan because he's his twin and that's something that is a stronger bond than anything. I can never replace Ethan and I guess it's time that I face reality I was temporarily playing his role and now that the real things back Evan don't need me. I will go to this meet Evan tonight knowing that he just wants to make sure that I understand.

**Ch.3 **

Evan's POV

I wanted to sit Dwight and Ethan down so I could talk to both of them because something is highly wrong and I know some wires must have got crossed somewhere. After the visit to the hospital Dwight wouldn't look at me or talk to me and when I went to the room all of his things were gone. Then the next day when Ethan came back to school he was so silent to me he unpacked his hospital bag and started reading a book with his headphones in. I had no clue what I had done to either of them to get treated this way it broke my heart to see two people I care about get hurt so much. When they both got there I decided to sit on the table and let them take the couch. I looked at them but I started with Dwight he had been such a good friend to me that I wanted to fix our friendship first. I told him that he would always be my friend but Ethan and I are so dependent on each other we can't go alone. Our parents tried to separate us but we are the Tweedles and we have to be together but that doesn't mean that we couldn't use a roommate and friend. Then I decided to address Ethan. I told him that I had really made a mess of things I let my fear take me away from looking out for him and being there when he needed me most. Sure our parents wouldn't let me see him every day but that didn't mean I couldn't stop by and see him. I know if roles were reversed that it would hurt me to see him holding hands with someone else when we had been separated for a year. So in the end I chose to have them both but for Ethan to be my twin and to be the person I could depend on like I had from day one. We then had a group hug and went up to Dwight's room to move him in again.


End file.
